The Disqualifiers
by Mikaze
Summary: Hey guys! It's me!! Well, the wait is over! It's the sequel to The Moon Princess *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

~~~Hey people!!! I'm baaaaaaack! I know, my last chapter sucked! But I'll make it up to you guys in this story, and yes, Kai WILL have a girl. For those of you who's first time reading my fic, you'll have to read the prequel (The "Moon Princess") to understand this, because it picks off from the last chappie. Happy reading!~~~  
  
Disclaimer: ........ Ray please say the disclaimer, I don't feel like it.  
  
Ray: Fine. Element-Guardian does not own any of us. Happy?  
  
E-G: *mutters*I wish I did. ANYWAYS.... Hope ya enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1 The news  
  
The Bladebreakers had just won against the White Tigers, who were very disappointed, but got over it and became friends again. (I don't feel like going through the whole battle thing again).  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!! WE WON!!!!!!"cried Tyson pumping up a fist. He did his little happy dance, along with Max and Kenny, until the announcer came on.  
  
"Now, for the final test, to see if the Bladebreakers are REALLY worthy of the word 'champions.'"said the announcer.  
  
"What does he mean?"asked Kenny to Mr. D.  
  
"Well boys, there was one thing that I had forgotten to tell you."said Mr. D.  
  
"Here are the disqualifiers! I think a few of you will remember them from last years competition. They are here to see if the newbies should be the winners. Please welcome, LISTA CARLSON AND ALEXIS TAKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT???????????????????????????????"yelled the Bladebreakers. Kai was the only one wo was calm.  
  
"Ray, did you know about this?"asked Tyson.  
  
"No! I had no idea."said Ray. Alexis and this other girl came out from the doors in front of them. Lista had brown hair with highlights, brown eyes and wore a light blue button-up shirt and the sleeves went to her elbows. She had a dark navy short skirt and knee-high white socks with black shoes. Her face was calm, but not expressionless. You could see she was calm and ready to kick butt! Alexis didn't dare to even glance their way.  
  
"Alrighty, who's the first to compete?? Te first one to beat any of them, the match is over."said the announcer. Lista stepped forward. Tyson decided that he should go first.  
  
"OK, 3..2..1...LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!" Both beyblades didn't waste any time and shot at eachother. Both were trying with lots of fource to knock ieachother out.  
  
"Your pretty good, but let's see if you can go up against this. FLAIRUS COME OUT!!!!"yelled Lista. A flaming fox came out of the dark red beyblade.  
  
"Dragoon!! Show them what your made of!" The blue dragon came out , attcking the red fox.  
  
"Flairus!!! FLAMING INFERNO!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Lista. With that, the beyblade went even faster wmaking a big fire tornado around it. Then the tornado went straight at Dragoon.  
  
"Dragoon!!!"yelled Tyson. But it was too late. Tyson's blade shot out of the stadium and broke. "Dragoon..."  
  
"Tyson, don't be sad! It's nothing that I can't fix!"said Chief. He was trying to cheer up Tyson.  
  
"Pathetic."said Kai. They went again, but Lista still won.  
  
"It's my turn." Kai got up. He went forward to Lista. "I see you mean buisness." She just half smiled, half smirked.  
  
"OK, everyone ready? 3..2..1...LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIPP!!!!!!!!!!!" Again, beyblades were spinning wildly.  
  
"Flairus!! Show them what your made of!"cried Lista.  
  
"Dranzer! Attack!!" The stadium was getting quite hot.  
  
"Why do BOTH of them have to have fire power!!??"yelled Tyson as he was leaning on Max for support. Everyone was sweating, but neither both beybladers felt ANYTHING. Fire entwined with eachother.  
  
"Flairus!! Flaming inferno!!!!!"  
  
"Dranzer!!! Fire arrow!!" All you could see was fire, you couldn't even see the beyblades. The crowd wasn't even sure if the match would last any longer. Then, there was a great big red flash! Both beyblades were smoking and flew out of the stadium. "Even though it was a draw, the match is over! 1 to1!"yelled the announcer.  
  
"That was close."said Tyson whiping sweat from his face.  
  
"It isn't over yet Tyson. We still have Alexis to worry about."pointed out Kenny typing things on his laptop.  
  
"What do you mean? She's our friend."asked Tyson  
  
"True, but she IS a skilled beyblader."  
  
"But Ray beat her TWO times. This match is in the palm of out hands!"said Tyson.  
  
"But what if it all was a trick? What if it was a plan to see how he beyblades." Everyone was quiet.  
  
~~~How do you like it? It's a cliffhanger, but what can I say. I'm known for that!~~~ 


	2. To battle, or not to battle

~~~ I don't think people are aware that this is The "Moon Princess"'s sequel. Oh well, their loss. Are you people happy with Lista? She isn't cold or anything, actually, she's friendly, but more mature than Alexis or Cloe. Hope ya liked the fic!!~~~  
  
Disclaimer: ..........  
  
Chapter 2 To battle, or not to battle  
  
"OK everyone, now it's going to be Alexis's turn. Who's the next challnger?". After Lista's battle, she didn't look very happy having a draw, but she wasn't as mad as Kai.  
  
"How could this happen? Dranzer is a million times stronger than her Flairus!"asked Kai to himself. He was looking at his blade to see if it was defected or something.  
  
"Kai! Get over it! At least you didn't lose! I mean, you already lost to me!"grinned Tyson. Kai just glared at him. Alexis got up from the bench and pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear. She was staring at Ray, and vice versa. Ray asked Max if he could go up against her first. So Max got up and went over to the stadium.  
  
"How come you never told us?"asked Max. Alexis gave him a pleading look.  
  
"I wasn't allowed. It's called a secret, Max. If I could've, I would've."  
  
"3...2...1... LEI IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!" The beybladers launched their blades in to the arena.  
  
"Sacret, get this over with! Lunar light!!!"cried Alexis.  
  
"Draciel! Attack!!!" Sacret shot her beam at Draciel, but missed. Draciel took his cahnce at went straight forward to Sacret. Things were heating up as both beyblades kept pushing eachother.  
  
"Sactret!! Now's your chance!! Lunar light!" Since Draciel was only an inch away from Sacret, the full impact of the beam sent the green beyblade out of the arena.  
  
"This round goes to Alexis!!"yelled the announcer.  
  
"You've still got one more chance, Max. Go get it!"cheery Tyson. The second round begun. Max still lost. Now it was Ray's turn.  
  
"Good luck."said Alexis.  
  
"I think you're the one that's going to need it."said Ray getting into position.  
  
"3...2....1 LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!"  
  
"Drigger!!! Don't waste any time!!!!! Tiger claw attack!!!!"demended Ray.  
  
"Sacret!! Lunar light!!!!" But it was too late. The tiger's speed was better than Scaret's and knocked the silver blade out of the arena.  
  
"Round one goes to Ray!!"  
  
"Yeah Ray!!!! Got get em!!!"yelled Tyson. Max, and Kenny.  
  
"3..2...1...LET IT RIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Drigger, just one more time!! Tiger claw attack!!"yelled Ray.  
  
"Ray, you should have learned, don't use the same attack over and over again."said Alexis. "Sacret, time for our new attack!"  
  
"What??? I thought you only had one attack!"  
  
"How easily you forget. Rememeber the first time we met. Kenny looked up in his laptop for more info on me, and he distinctly said I had more than one attack. Sacret, lunar eclipse!!" The silver beyblade shot white light from each side and started spinning. The beams shot at Ray's blade and knocked it out of the stadium.  
  
"Oh, this is getting too close for comfort. The score is tide. Whoever wins the next match is declared winner."said Kenny.  
  
"3.2...1.. LET IT RIIIIIIP!!!"  
  
Beyblades were spinning wildly and worse than before. It seemed that the beyblades were aware of what was happening. The battle grew more fierce as lightning was forming because of the bashing of the blades.  
  
"Sacret, take him down! Lunar eclipse!!"  
  
"Drigger! Attack!!!"Sacret's light blinded everything from sight. Everyone covered their eyes. But they saw all they needed. Drigger dodged every beam and knocked Sacret out of the stadium. But as the blade was knocked out, one of her beam's hit Drigger, so they both fell, but Sacret fell first.  
  
"And the winners are the Bladebreaker team!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone cheered. They all pumped fists and congratulated eachother. Alexis went ove to them while clapping her hands. Lista followed with a small smile. "You guys should be thanking me. I gave you all your training."said Alexis while smiling. They smiled too, except for Kai.  
  
"So I guess you guys aren't mad?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Hey, you weren't allowed to tell us. It's all cool!"said Tyson.  
  
"And anyways, I can't stay mad at you for long."said Ray putting an arm around her. They smiled at eachother.  
  
"So this is your new friend?"asked Tyson.  
  
"Actually, we only met today, my name is Lista." She shook hands with Tyson.  
  
"Well, that was quite an interesting battle, boys."said Mr. D. smiling.  
  
"Will the Blabreaker team please come up?"asked the announcer. They all went up the stage, and everyone clapped and cheered even harder than before. One of the guys from the BBA counsil came and gave the trophy to them. Tyson brang it up so everyone could see, and once again, everyone clapped.  
  
~~~It's so short, I know. It isn't the end of the fic YET! I still have to bring Lista and Kai together....... ~~~ 


	3. Saved by Superman

~~~I'm so sorry for not updating for days! You guys are probably tired of me, but no, element-guardian is not dead!!!!! I have major writer's block, so don't flame if you hated this chapter.~~~  
  
Chapter 3 Saved by Superman  
  
'It's nice to have met the Bladebreakers.'thought Lista. She was walking to the hotel with groceries in hand. 'They are all very nice, except Kai, I wonder what's his problem.' She walked passed an alley.  
  
"Hey toots, what's up?"asked a voice. There were three guys that stood there.  
  
"Um, excuse me."She walked ahead, but the guys stood in front of her.  
  
"Hey, we're not going to hurt you."said the first guy.  
  
"Hey, aren't you one of those disqualifiers that enetered the tournament? Pretty strong beyblade you got there."said another.  
  
"Listen, I'd love to chat, but I have to be going now." She walked passed them, but one of them grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!"  
  
"You ain't goin nowhere!" He reach for the pocket to get the beyblade.  
  
"Stop it! Help!"yelled Lista.  
  
"You better let go, if you know what's good for you."said a voice. It was Kai. His arms were crossed, and his face meant business.  
  
"So what are you going to do, punk?"asked the one that held Lista. He let go, and came face to face with Kai.  
  
"Don't stare ay me like that. It's hurting my eyes."and with that, Kai gave the guy a mighty flip.  
  
"Let's get outta here!"they cried. They all ran for their lives.  
  
"Thanks Kai."said Lista massaging her wrist.  
  
"Heh, what are you doing here?"asked kai with a smirk.  
  
"I was grocery shopping, but now, I don't think they're going to be any good."Lista said looking at the crushed grocery bag. Kai just walked away.  
  
"What are you doing?"asked Kai as he noticed that she was following him. "Well, there's no use for going back there, I already spent all of my money, so I might as well go back with you."  
  
"You need a bodyguard with you know, huh?"asked Kai with a smug expression on his face.  
  
"Well, let's juts say for today, I feel better with company."said Lista blushing. Kai just kept looking ahead.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Kai just gave a small nod.  
  
"Why do you have blue markings on your face, sorry, I don't want to be rude or anything."  
  
Kai sighed. "It's family tradition." Lista got the sign that he wasn't going to give anymore information, so she closed the subject. They got back to the hotel on time. Alexis came out to greet them.  
  
"I hope Kai didn't give you a hard time."whispered Alexis.  
  
"No, actually, he saved me."whispered Lista. Alexis got confused. Then she became suspicious, and got one of those ideas in her head. She grinned.  
  
"What are you grinning stupidly about?"asked Kai.  
  
"No reason you grumpiness."Alexis stuck out her tongue. Kai shook his head and entered the hotel.  
  
"So, are you crushing on Kai?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Wha? What?"asked Lista blushing. "Sort of." She whispered so lightly that Alexis barely caught it, but she did.  
  
"Ooooo, oh my god, do you want me to help with your relationship?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Um, I don't know, I think I can handle things myself. Besides, we don't have a relationship, he doesn't even care if I exist. I'm not imagining a relationship."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive, listen, almost being robbed isn't very fun, I'm going t take a nap." She left Alexis.  
  
"Robbed?! Wait Lista!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alexis was in her room, trying to figure out how to get Kai and Lista together. Then she heard a knock.  
  
"Come in!" Ray enetered.  
  
"Why aren't you at home? Why are you in a hotel room?"  
  
"I wanted to be closer to you guys. I hate road trips. Are you sad that I'm staying?"asked Alexis.  
  
"Of course not!!!"replied Ray holding her in his arms.  
  
"Good, anyways, I think Lista has a thing for Kai."stated Alexis.  
  
"Really? Him? Why?"asked Ray insurpirse.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to help. It takes a lot more than fluttering eyes and wearing sexy clothes to get Kai's attention. Those things just don't work for guys like Kai."  
  
~~~I finally updated!! 3 pages, but still! Don't worry, I'm not losing it.~~~ 


	4. The End

~~~ The suspense is killing you guys, huh? Oh, well, I think I'm going to end this story with two chapters because I'm really eager to start my other fic! I dunno what's it going to be called, but you can click on my name to see my fic.~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, says all.  
  
Chapter 4 The End  
  
'I can't sleep!! I'm leaving tomorrow, but I can't sleep! Stupid insomnia!!" Lista got out of bed and decided to change. 'I guess I'll go take a walk...' She silently opened her bedroom door and tried not to walk on the squeaky spots of the aisle. 'I don't want to go outside by the front door, just incase I get sleepy. Hey, doesn't this hotel have an outside pool? I guess I'll go there!' Lista went down the staircase and went in the back to the pool. Everything would be too dark to see if it weren't for the lights around the pool. 'Damn! I should have brought a coat! It's cold out here!' Just then, she saw a figure on the side of the pool, watching the small tiny waves. 'Who would be out here this late, other than me of course.' She took a few more steps forward... And surprisingly saw Kai there.  
  
"Kai?" asked Lista in surpringly. Kai snapped his head to her direction.  
  
"Oh, it's you." He returned to watching the pool.  
  
"Why are you out here?" Lista took a few more steps in his direction and settling herself beside him.  
  
"Why are YOU out here?"asked Kai. His tone clearly stated that he didn't really care.  
  
"Good point. I couldn't sleep. Insomnia got to you too, huh?"  
  
"I don't HAVE to have an excuse to be out here, do I? Can't I just be out here if I want to?" Lista flinched at his snappiness.  
  
"Sor-ry. I just wanted to start a conversation." She started to understand why Kai was finding the waters so interesting. The moon shone brilliantly at the water.The pool showed the moon's reflection, making it shimmer in silver.  
  
'Is this girl a stalker or what? First I had to save her butt, then she shows up here "coinsidently". Will I have to save her from drowning too?' thought Kai. Then, he heard a loud splash next to him. A bit of water got his pantleg wet. He looked at where Lista was. All was left were her clothes. Kai got wide-eyes. 'God no! She isn't nude in the damn pool, is she?' Just then, Lista's wet head popped out from under the water. Kai sighed in relief. She had a white tank top and shorts under her clothes.  
  
"Come on Kai! The water's great!" Kai shook his head. "Why not?"  
  
"First of all, I don't have my swimming trunks with me right now, and I don't want to get them. Second, why would I? Third, you can't make me." Lista shook her head.  
  
"Your just playing hard to get. Please?? I won't ask you for more." Kai sighed.  
  
"If I do this, you promise you'll leave me alone?" Lista nodded her head. Kai stood up and pulled off his shirt. He took off his gloves and boots. Then dived in the pool. Lista grinned.  
  
"See? It wasn't so hard."said Lista when Kai popped up his head.  
  
"Please tell me what's the point in this?"asked Kai as he pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"I dunno. I just wanted to see if you would actually do it! And you did!"grinned Lista. Kai's eyes flared.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that I didn't have to do that? I didn't have to get my clothes wet? I didn't have to take off my things?"asked Kai in fury. Lista eeped.  
  
"Um, yes?" Kai growled, then smirked. He pushed Lista's head underwater. Since they were on the shallow side, everything was ok. Then, he grabbed her by the waist and threw her in the water.  
  
"You want to *gasp* play rough, huh? Well, I can too." Lista charged at him with water, full force. Then, she charged at him making him fall on stairs, with Lista on top of him. Both were panting from all the moving around in the water. When they regained their strength, they were now aware of what position they were in, and locked eyes. Slowly, their heads moved forward. 'I can't believe this is happening!! Especially with Kai! I would've believed I kissed the devil before I kissed Kai!' They hesitated before their lips were an inch apart, but finally, their lips met. Lista trembled with fear at first, but then she relaxed and slid her arms around his neck, while he slid his arms around her waist. Kai sat up in a more comfortable position, so Lista was right ontop of his lap. The kiss became more passionate as time passed. Both of them were dying for air, so they pulled away. Kai was panting heavily as Lista was shaking. She looked up at him.  
  
"So, what does this mean?" Kai looked down at her.  
  
"It means this." Their lips met once again, with the moon's light shining down on them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh man! This is great! I can't believe they think we're asleep! It's only 9:00!"exclaimed Alexis. She was giggling uncontrollably, so Ray had to cover her mouth. The Bladebreakers, excluding Kai, Cloe, Jayce and Alexis were behind the bushes, watching the couple.  
  
"I can't wait to torture Kai! This, this s going to be GREAT blackmail!"laughed Tyson.  
  
"I think we should leave them alone... This isn't right."said Ray.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't be a party pooper!"  
  
"Ray does have a point, everyone is intitled to privacy!"said Kenny, who, for once, did not have his laptop (although I don't mention Dizzi a lot! LOL).  
  
"Yeah Alexis! You wouldn't like people spying on you while making out with Ray!"said Cloe.  
  
"Cloe, you ALWAYS spy on me 24/7. It just became enough so that it passed down to ME!"  
  
"Oh yeah.."Cloe grinned.  
  
"Come on you guys, give them a break!"said Max.  
  
"Fine, fine, but this is going to be SO fun tomorrow." Tyson grinned at Alexis, and Alexis grinned back. They left the two alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lista's eyes fluttered open. She tried to get up from bed, but something was pulling on her waist. She looked behind her to find Kai sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself. 'I guess I don't have to get up right away. I'm only leaving at 5:00, but I wonder how Kai would take it.' She sank back into bed and rested her head on Kai's chest. After a while, Kai yawned and his eyes opened. Lista looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Good morning." Kai grunted.  
  
"Morning." He turned on his back, but he was looking at her. She smiled and sat on his stomach, her hands rested on his chest. Kai smiled but came out as a smirk. His hands were holding her wrists, pulling them down and their lips met.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "God, are the two lovebirds EVER going to get up? Even Tyson got up before them!" Alexis, Cloe, Jayce and the Bladebreakers were in the lobby, waiting for Lista and Kai, but not doing anything mushy, which pretty much disappointed Alexis because she was holding a camera. Kai was holding Lista's suitcases.  
  
"So, are you girls ready to go?"asked Mr. D. (MR. D!!!!!!! BUAHAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
"I guess so grampa.."trailed Alexis. She glanced at Ray, who gave her a sad smile.They all packed into the limo with their suitcases.  
  
When they arrived at the airport, the couples each got to say good-bye in privacy. (I think you know what happens). Everyone gave eachother one last hug and promised to call or mail or e-mail eachother once they got home. Cloe, Jayce, Alexis and Lista got on one plane, as the Bladebreakers got on another one.  
  
'I'm going to miss Kai so much! I can't believe I'm going to leave him.' thought Lista. She searched in her bag for a note Kai had given her. It contained his e-mail, adress and phone number plus a promise to meet eachother on holidays. She smiled at herself as the plane took off.  
  
~~~ I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! IT SUCKED!!!!!!!!!! It's full of crap!!! If you think so too, you do not have to tell me. NO FLAMES!!!! This is the last chapter, but not my last story! I'm working on a new one! :D NO FLAMES!!! Just review thanks!!! BYE!!!!~~~ 


End file.
